Everything in Its Right Place
"Everything In Its Right Place" is the eleventh episode and mid-season premiere of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 78th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on January 17, 2007. Following his heart attack, Lucas returns to school, hoping to rekindle his romance with Peyton. Haley learns that Nathan was responsible for her accident. Brooke and Rachel hatch a plan to steal the next calculus exam, while Dan faces murder charges and Deb breaks out of rehab. Synopsis After recovering from his accident, Lucas stands in the school corridor where Keith was shot as the bell goes. Peyton spots him and is shocked to see him, but Lucas assures her the doctor said it is ok. As he kisses her, calling her his new girlfriend, Peyton suddenly freezes up as Brooke and Rachel approach down the corridor, the two make a quick getaway to class. Meanwhile, Brooke is still annoyed at Rachel for stealing the tutor keys to steal a calculus exam as she sees it as a betrayal. However, Rachel sees it as a favor, but Brooke tells her to return the key as she has been studying all night and will pass her next math quiz. Also in the corridor, Gigi approaches Mouth and tells him that she is going to break up with him, leaving Mouth shocked and upset. Back in her room, Nathan finds Haley seeming very distant and as he questions why, she admits it is because she feels bad for the man who knocked her over and died. Still believing it was an accident, Haley is shocked that Dan could do something so sinister. Nathan is suddenly guilt ridden and lies saying he did not know who it was, as Haley says how well he turned out considering the way his father is. In jail, Dan is visited by his lawyer and told that he will be taken to court, but they will plead not guilty. Dan stops his lawyer mid sentence and refuses an investigation saying that it was his fault so he will plead guilty. Nathan visits Dan later that day and tells Dan he is confessing, but Dan says not to as he has too much to stay for, and really it is his fault as he should have helped him. Dan then says he has sins to pay for and jail is where he belongs. As one of Nathan’s parents tries to stay, another tries to get out of rehab. Deb is convincing the meeting at the rehabilitation centre that she should not be there, but the staff there have other ideas. Back at the high school, Lucas tells Peyton about seeing Keith when he was unconscious, which Peyton tells him that when she sees her mom, she sees it as delivering a message and tells him to talk to Nathan about it. As they kiss, Lucas is surprised when Peyton pulls away and confesses she doesn’t like PDA as it makes her uncomfortable, something Lucas isn’t as keen on and is confused over. Ready to take their math test, Mouth is rang by Gigi and is asked how he wants to be broken up with as he battles to save his relationship. Meanwhile, Brooke and Rachel prepare for the test as Shelley approaches them and invites them along to a clean teen meeting, which the two girls laugh off. The test begins as an overconfident Brooke picks up her pen. Nathan gets home to find Haley with the idea to get in touch with Daunte’s family to try and help ease their pain. Still guilt ridden, Nathan confesses that it was his fault and that he borrowed money as well as fixing the game results. Haley is in disbelief that the accident was on purpose, and is even more surprised when she finds out that it was Nathan who beat up Daunte, not Dan. Dan’s lawyer goes to visit him in jail, telling him that Daunte wasn’t beaten to death, but died on impact. They let Dan go who is forced to give a speech. As he does, he tells the press that if the Tree Hill citizens want him to step down, then he will. Watching him from rehab, Deb switches off her ex-husband’s face, and is delighted when the nurse brings in her pills, but when questioned where her bed sheets are, Deb says she has no idea. Lucas goes to see Nathan after a phone call and tells Lucas that it was him not Dan that attacked Daunte. He asks Lucas to help himself turn himself in, as Lucas tells him that the charges have been dropped. As he is relieved about that, he tells him that Haley has left and is at his house because of what he done. He apologizes to Lucas for everything he has done, after Lucas offers to talk to Haley. Brooke goes to check her math grade, and surprisingly, she has another F. She gets home and asks Rachel if she has the tutor key still, but Rachel says she has returned it, just after making a copy, delighting Brooke. Nathan goes to see Daunte’s smashed up car as he looks in the windshield, he remembers Daunte knocking over Haley, his anger and attacking Daunte. He goes to see Dan and tells him how surprised he is at his behavior, and is still in denial that he killed Daunte, but Dan assures him that he didn’t and not to carry the guilt around as it is something he does not want to carry around. Lucas gets home to find Haley on his couch, she tells him how disappointed in Nathan she is and how she can’t believe what a stupid decision he made. Lucas tells her that Nathan only did what he thought was best. But Haley still hasn’t been able to forgive him wondering why it is so difficult to forgive someone you love. At school, Mouth meets Gigi and as expected, she breaks up with him as he is going to college and needs to hang around with people her own age. Meanwhile, Peyton is decorating and upset Haley’s cast. She checks if she is ok and she says she is. Haley then asks about her and Lucas, but Peyton says she is holding back as she loves him, which totally confuses Haley. Peyton explains that she thinks she is bad luck as everyone she has gotten close to leaves but Haley makes her rethink as she says none of those people are Lucas. Meanwhile, dressed in black and looking suspiciously like burglars, Rachel and Brooke break into the school as they see the Clean Teens meeting. They break in the tutor center whilst laughing off the class. Deb breaks out of rehab using the bed sheets she stole. She falls half the way as the nurse catches her behind. Deb realizes she is caught, as the nurse tells her she is on a voluntary course so Deb, embarrassed, signs herself out. Brooke gets the paper and then they realize they have no pockets, so they have to stuff it in their boots. As they are about to leave, the Principal walks round the corner. They greet the Principal who asks why they are there and they say they have joined the clean teens group. They are then entered into the class and are forced to take a vow not to have sex until marriage. Rachel agrees if she can ‘Brooke’ herself, but Brooke is forced to or else it would be too obvious they stole the paper. As they agree to it, Shelley gives them the Clean Teen jumpers, much to the two girl’s dislike. Mouth is sitting on a bed with Lucas and Haley and talking about his break up with Gigi. Lucas and Haley end up arguing as Lucas thinks it is ok to have a long distance relationship, as Haley knows how tricky it is. Lucas then asks Mouth if he still wishes he never left the river court, as Lucas reveals he has been thinking a lot about Jimmy lately. Nathan gets home and hears someone in the apartment. Assuming it’s Haley, he rushes to the bedroom, and finds Deb raiding his cupboards for pills. Nathan tells her that Haley left him, but Deb tells him to fight for her as it is worth fighting for. Lucas goes to see Peyton and asks what is wrong, so Peyton confesses she is scared she will lose him like everyone she has got close to. As she tells him, Lucas says that he couldn’t die as he had to come back and tell her he loved her and no matter how long it takes, he will wait for her. Nathan goes to see Karen and asks to see Haley. He begs her to come back and as he hold up his hand to show her the wedding ring, Karen is shocked to see his bruised wrist. Haley goes to see him and Nathan apologizes. Haley tells him that she needs honesty and needs to let her in all the way. Nathan tells her that he will, but he is afraid she’ll see the real him, the old him, the one that came out when she was hurt, the person he will be if she ever gets hurt. As he asks her to understand, Haley says she can’t, making Nathan explain more. Haley eventually cuts off telling him she meant she can’t stand up any longer and to take her home as she understands. Dan gets home to find newspaper cuttings on his wall saying he is a murderer. Karen comes in behind, and rips them down, disgusted that they are on the wall. She assumes they are from Daunte’s death, and says she knows it was Nathan. Amazed, Karen hugs him and tells him she thought she saw someone she used to know. The following day, Lucas goes to Keith’s grave and tells him about telling Peyton how much he loved her. He puts a bunch of flowers at his grave, then picks one out and puts it on top of Jimmy’s grave. Back at the apartment, Haley and Nathan make up. Mouth goes to see Gigi preparing to make up. As he does, a bunch of her friends beat him to her and they laugh with her. Upset, he leaves Gigi with her new friends. Brooke and Rachel arrive in school, unhappily in their clean teen tops. As Shelley calls them over, they see the Principal, and are forced to sit with the group. Lucas Scott stands in the corridor and remembers Keith telling him not to believe that Jimmy killed him and to look into his heart. The bell goes and he sees Peyton in the corridor. He says he has been waiting for her, as Peyton says she has waited long enough and they kiss in the corridor, breaking their PDA rule. Memorable Quotes :”Wow, last time a kiss was so damn good, I collapsed. I’m joking” ::Lucas Scott :”Me trusting you plus you using Haley equals betrayal” ::Brooke Davis proves she can do some math :”I’m going to break up with you” :”Did you just break up with me?” :”No not yet, but I’m going to. Just thought you should know” ::Mouth gets a very unpleasant surprise from Gigi Silveri :”That ‘weirdo virgin club’ is called clean teens” :”Hi Shelley, still trying to save the school, one Rachel at a time?” :”We’re meeting tonight in Room 104. Be there, or be sluts..Suit yourself, but if you change your minds, the door is always open” :”Just like Rachel’s legs” ::Shelley Simon to Brooke Davis :”You have no idea how hard it is for me to see you like this” :”Not as hard as it is for me to see you like this” ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott :”I failed, and you know what makes this so much worse? I missed an entire night of partying because I stayed up studying. You were right, okay, I’m not book-smart, I’m Brooke-smart, and there is a big difference” ::Brooke Davis on failing her math quiz :”Why is it that it's so much is easier to forgive a stranger than someone you love?” ::Haley James Scott :”I’m bad luck...Think about every person I’ve gotten close to. My mom, Jake, Ellie, Derek, where are they all now? Even my dad works a thousand miles away” :”Peyton, there’s one thing that you’re not considering in all of this...None of those people are Lucas” ::Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott about holding back with her relationship with Lucas Scott :”You still look like a slut” :”You still smell like a whore” :”Oh, I almost forgot, welcome to Clean Teens” ::Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina as Shelley Simon welcomes them to Clean Teens :”I didn’t die, I couldn’t die. Do you know why? Because I had to come back and look into those green eyes of yours and tell you I love you Peyton. I do, I love you Peyton. You didn’t push me away, I came back for you and no matter how long it takes, I’ll wait for you” ::Lucas Scott :”If that’s what it takes, I’ll let you in. It’s just, sometimes I’m afraid that if I do, you’ll see the real me, the guy I was before you. I’m not proud of that person, the person I used to be. But if I have to be that guy to keep you safe, then that’s who I’m going to be. Look, if you want me to apologize for defending you or for fighting back when somebody hurts you, then I can’t do that. I won’t do that. Because the truth is that’s a guy I’ll never be. A guy that just stands by and watches while the world hurts you” :”I can’t” :”Haley, you have to...” :”No I can’t keep standing on one foot” ::Nathan Scott explains to Haley James Scott :”Look at it this way, yesterday you were a slut with an F in maths, today you have an A in math and your virginity back. You should be psyched.” ::Rachel Gatina on Brooke Davis and her joining Clean Teens :”Hey, I’ve been waiting for you” :”I think we’ve waited long enough” ::Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer break their PDA ban Voice-over :”Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real when you woke up, you didn’t know what to believe? What would you do if what you thought was true, wasn’t? And what you thought wasn’t true, was?” ::Lucas Scott (opening voice-over) : :”Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real when you woke up, you didn’t know what to believe? What would you do if what you thought was true, wasn’t? And what you thought wasn’t true, was? Would you retreat into your dreams with the hope of finding a more perfect reality? Sometimes, life is stranger than a dream and the only way to wake up is to face what lies hidden in your soul. And you can only hope that in those moments of dark reflection, that you are not alone” ::Lucas Scott (closing voice-over) Music * "When I'm Gone" - Sparrow House * "Dream" - Priscilla Ahn * "Chenoa" - Chis Mills * "Hard To Love You" - The Wreckers * "Different Sound" - Teddybears * "Grey Room" - Damien Rice * "Wait For Love" - Matt White This episode's title originated from the song Everything In Its Right Place, originally sung by Radiohead. Trivia *Skills and Whitey do not appear in this episode. *This episode was originally broadcast around new year and plays a message at the beginning of the episode from Hilarie Burton and Sophia Bush wishing the viewers a happy new year. **This message was also featured on the DVD and iTunes. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Shelley Simon Category:Episodes featuring Principal Turner Category:Episodes featuring Gigi Silveri